History of Zane (Skybound)
Following the destruction of The Preeminent, Zane and his friends face off against the vengeful Djinn pirate Nadakhan. History Infamous Following the defeat of The Preeminent, the Ninja's reputation rose in popularity and began being treated as celebrities. During their down time aboard the Bounty, Zane would often play Jay in mini droid chess and win every single game. Following the discovery that Clouse had managed to escape the Cursed Realm before its destruction, Zane and the other Ninja headed to Stiix to stop him, taking a brief detour to the hospital for Lil' Nelson's Grant-a-Wish. Upon arriving in Stiix, the ninja were unable to locate Clouse and discovered to their horror that they had been framed for a crime free. Now wanted criminals, Zane and the other Ninja were forced to split up to avoid detection. Public Enemy Number One After a brief meeting with the other Ninja where they discovered that a Djinn might be behind their framing, Zane and Lloyd headed to Domu to do further research. However upon arriving at the library, Zane was hacked and captured by Ronin, who had been paid to round up the wanted Ninja. Once all six of them had been captured, they were led onto a bus bound for Kryptarium Prison. Enkrypted While at Kryptarium, Zane was quickly singled out by The Mechanic who saw the Nindroid's spare parts as compensation for being put out of business by the Ninja. Zane and the other Ninja also learned from Captain Soto that this Djinn was none other than Nadakhan, a feared pirate captain whom Soto had trapped himself centuries ago. At lunch a food fight starts and the Mechanic secretly kidnaps the master of Ice. The Mechanic along with the help of two inmates open up Zane and admire the spare parts. As the Mechanic was about to take Zane apart P.I.X.A.L. shoots out a bolt of electricity from Zane’s chest freeing her love. That night, as part of Lloyd's prison break plan, Zane froze the halls, slowing down the pursuing guards. Misfortune Rising Zane goes to a Junkyard to take back the Destiny's Bounty. He helps the Ninja fight Nadakhan and his Sky Pirates and take Captain Soto's map. On a Wish and a Prayer Zane helps the Ninja find the Tiger Widow island in Cliff Gordon's house. He then aids them in sailing out to the island aboard the boat. However, a sudden lightning storm forced Zane to retreat below deck, as the electricity was attracted to his metal body. Although Jay tells the other Ninja not to go down alone, Zane leaves the party and stays below deck, where he is confronted by Nadakhan. The two engage in a game of chess as they talk where Zane revealed that he is well aware of the Djinn meeting with Jay, because of his odd behavior and assures him that he will not disappear. Believing that he could outsmart Nadakhan, Zane made two out of three wishes for Nadakhan with the first being for his words to not be twisted so Nadakhan could exploit any loopholes, and for any harm done to his body was to be multiplied onto Nadakhan tenfold. An amused Nadakhan granted his wishes, while noting Zane must be the smart one amongst the ninja since he never heard those kind of choices. Before Zane can make his final wish, Nadakhan deletes P.I.X.A.L. from Zane's memory banks, stating that deleting information did not count as harm. Too shocked and heartbroken to think clearly, Zane wished for it all to go away as he couldn't bear to live without P.I.X.A.L., sucking him into the Sword of Souls. Zane was the second ninja to be absorbed and Nadakhan later gave Zane credit for his intellect and putting up a good fight. The other Ninja soon became aware of Zane's fate and were worried as they lost their friend. Operation Land Ho! While floating around within the Sword of Souls, Zane would be rescued from it by Jay and the rest of his imprisoned allies, their release resulting in the defeat of several Sky Pirates converging on their position. Zane also meets his counterpart Echo Zane who he is surprised to see. The Way Back While Nya is dying, Zane puts his hand on Kai's shoulder to comfort him. When Jay uses his last wish to undo the events of Skybound, Zane is teleported back to the moment where he and the others were on the rooftops. P.I.X.A.L. is restored. He smiles when Jay and Nya become a couple again as the other while wondering if something prevented Clouse from finding the teapot. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:History Category:Skybound